In the related art, in order to reuse paper on which an image is formed by an image forming apparatus such as an MFP (Multi Function Peripheral), printing is performed on paper using an erasable colorant of which a color is erasable, such as ink including leuco dye. In addition, an erasing apparatus causes a chemical reaction by heating paper on which printing was performed using an erasable colorant in the image forming apparatus, erases a color of the erasable colorant therefrom and then stacks it on a paper discharge tray.
However, in the erasing apparatus in the related art, there is a possibility that attachment between adjacent sheets of paper may occur since paper from which an image is erased is stacked in a state where the temperature thereof is high.